dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
For the Empire
} |name=For the Empire |icon=Quest icon DAI.png |image= For the Empire Quest Image.png |px= 270px |location=Exalted Plains |start= |end= |rewards= |previous= |next= |qcat=side |related= |appearances=Dragon Age: Inquisition }} For the Empire is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Acquisition Unlocked after completing the war table operation Repair Pont Agur which restores the bridge leading across the river to Citadelle du Corbeau. Once the bridge has been restored, the Inquisitor can reach the Northern Ramparts on the perimeter of the Citadelle du Corbeau. Walkthrough * Body pits burned 2/2 * Go to Citadelle du Corbeau * Reach the stranded troops * Disable the defenses * Rescue Celene's troops The Northern Ramparts are overrun with undead which will surge out of the ground in great numbers. Undead warriors and archers will appear en masse as the party approach the Ramparts. They are relatively weak but will emerge in great quantities. Two arcane horrors guard the body pits with the corpses which demons are possessing. The first is located in the center of the Ramparts while the other is at the rear, just in front of the main Citadelle gate. Each body pit is guarded by a magical barrier. Once the ramparts are secure, the Citadelle gate can be approached but will promptly shatter as a revenant charges through and attacks. Once the revenant is disposed of, the Citadelle can be entered. Again, undead will spawn from the ground en masse, however a fiery tornado projected from the top of the fortress sweeps through the courtyard in a pattern. To avoid taking damage, pull back to the entryway and allow the undead to charge the party instead of fighting them in the open. Once the area is secure, advancing into the fortress will lead to an encounter with an Orlesian Imperial Army soldier, who reveals they activated the Citadelle's ancient elven defenses in a desperate bid to kill the undead and are now trapped inside. From the ramparts, the path is linear. Move along the ramparts and jump off onto the next pathway. The fire tornado reappears, so be careful upon advancing. The path will head up some stairs before curving upward to the left. It seems to dead-end, but at the top, turn to the northeast, and take the planks on the right side that will serve as ramps to go farther. The area slightly opens up from there, and take a left turn onto a ruined courtyard. The fire tornado comes back again at this point. Continue moving toward the quest marker. At the top of the path, there is another large group of undead to fight. Interact with the device to shut down the defenses of the Citadelle; this will also unlock the door to the inner keep. Speak to the Gate Guard to gain entry and alert Commander Jehan inside to complete the quest. Rewards * Completing the quest yields: * 967 XP * 200 Influence * 2 Power * Dalish Banner Crown Results * Speaking with Commander Jehan about the situation will unlock the quest Pressed for Cache * Citadelle Du Corbeau is retaken by Celene's troops. Notes * The Revenant at the Citadelle's gate always drops when defeated. * The recommended level is 15 or higher. Bugs * In the room with Commander Jehan there is a door behind some NPCs. Despite it appearing like it can be opened, any attempts to interact with it have no effect. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Exalted Plains side quests